Stadt der Anfänge
Die , auch bekannt als "Stadt der Anfänge", ist die Hauptsiedlung auf der 1. Ebene von «Aincrad», der Anfangspunkt aller Spieler und gleichzeitig auch die größte Stadt von Aincrad. Hier ist auch die Mehrheit der Nichtspieler von «Sword Art Online» ansässig. Beschreibung Die Stadt nimmt 20% der Fläche des 1. Ebene ein, sie ist so groß, dass sie einen Bezirk von Tokio aufnehmen kann, und kann damit über sechstausend Menschen beherbergen. Sie hat große gepflasterte Straßen, umgeben von Straßenlaternen. In der Stadt gibt es einen zentralen kreisförmigen Platz. Die Nordseite des Platzes führt zum Black Iron Palace(dt. Schwarzer Eisen Palast), einem großen schwarzen Palast, der die größte Struktur der Stadt darstellt und es ist das erste Gebäude, das von neuen Spielern gesehen wird und der Ort, an dem sich die Spieler zu Beginn des Spiels versammelten. Bemerkenswerte Plätze *Black Iron Palace - Hauptquatier der Aincrad Befreiungsarmee *Monument des Lebens (Offizielles SAO) *Room of Resurrection (SAO Geschlossene-Beta) *Monument der Schwertkämpfer (ALO) *Black Iron Castle Dungeon Chronologie Aincrad Arc Die Stadt wird das erste Mal gesehen als Kirito und alle anderen Spieler das Spiel betreten. Einige Stunden nach Spielbeginn zwangsteleportierte Kayaba Akihiko alle Spieler, einschließlich Kirito und seinen neuen Freund Klein, zurück in die Anfangsstadt und kündigte an, das SAO ein tödliches Spiel werden wird. Als er fertig war, beschließt Kirito, den Ort zu verlassen und geht in Richtung des Dorfes Horunka. Er versuchte Klein anzubieten, ihn für ein effizienteres Leveln zu begleiten, aber Klein lehnte ab, weil noch einige seiner Freunde auf dem Platz waren. Er entschließt sich zurück zu gehen, nachdem er Kirito viel Glück gewünscht hatte. Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen Kirito, Asuna und Agil kommen in die Stadt, um das Monument des Lebens zu besuchen und zu prüfen ob Grimlock noch am leben ist. Sie finden auch heraus, dass ein Spieler namens Kains tatsächlich an einem durchdringenden DoT starb, aber dieser stellt sich später als ein anderer Spieler heraus, der keine Verbindung zum Mord hat. Das Mädchen im Morgentau Die Stadt ist wieder zu sehen, als Kirito, Asuna und Yui dorthin gehen, im jemanden zu finden, der Yui kannte. Als das Spiel beendet ist, beobachten Kirito und Asuna, wie die Anfangsstadt und Aincrad zusammen mit den anderen Etagen in die Wolken fallen. Trivia *Obwohl die Stadt über viele Einrichtungen verfügt, die für das Abenteuer mit generell niedrigen Preisen und allerlei Arten von Gaststätten unerlässlich sind, ist sie hinsichtlich der Effizienz die beste Stadt, die als Heimatbasis genutzt werden kann. Keiner der hochrangigen Spieler ist in dieser Stadt bis zum Ende geblieben. Einer der Gründe dafür ist die Unterdrückung durch die Aincrad Befreiungsarmee, aber der Hauptgrund ist, dass die meisten Leute sich an die Ereignisse des ersten Tages in SAO erinnern, wenn sie auf dem zentralen Platz stehen. Gallery Starting City's central plaza from a distance.png|Stating City's central plaza from a distance. Starting City's Teleport Gate.png|Starting City's Teleport Gate up-close. Black Iron Castle.png|Black Iron Castle. Monument of life.png|Monument of Life. Starting City's central market.png|Starting City's central market. Starting City's church.png|Starting City's church. Referenzen Navigation es:Pueblo de los Inicios pl:Starting City ru:Стартовый город en:Town of Beginnings Kategorie:Orte